


Getting Kidnaped

by orphan_account



Series: JohnEnri [2]
Category: Beyblade
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Stealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark Bladers kidnap Johnny but end up taking Johnny's belongings. Johnny/Enrique</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Kidnaped

Johnny and Enrique walked slow but now had their hands apart since they had no destination in their minds. "Where do you want to go?" Johnny asks as he kicks a random pebble.

"I though you chose something since you dragged me off in a hurry," says Enrique as he attempts to put his arm around Johnny's neck.

"Looks like I don't," scowls out Johnny as he moves away from Enrique's arm.

"The mall," said Enrique while in another attempt to get his arm around Johnny.

"We should have stood at your home since we could have finished the rest of the spaghetti." Johnny says as he once again dodges Enrique's arm.

Enrique laugh for a minute but calms down. "Why did you make so much?" asks Enrique with just a smile.

"I'm use to making a lot," said Johnny as he kicked a tiny rock.

""Why?" asks a genuinely curious Enrique.

"I cook for my cousins every other weekend since I'm the oldest." Johnny said as Enrique grabs his hand.

"Why don't you just hire a personal chef?" Enrique said as he held onto Johnny's hand tight.

"My parents don't want to waste money when we can just cook for ourselves." Johnny said as he attempted to pull his hand free. Johnny gave in and let Enrique hold on as their fingers intertwined with each others. "Unlike you, Oliver and Roberts, my family hasn't always been rich. My father and mother worked hard all of their lives to both get promoted to a position that would make us a rich family."

"I didn't know that," Enrique says as he tightens his grip. "So how does your mansion get cleaned?"

"I live at an expensive hotel. I even got my own hotal room," Johnny forces out. "Everything is within walking distance."

"That's nice too know," Enrique randomly says without thinking. "I keep learning new things about you."

As soon as Johnny and Enrique  hear a noise, they let each others hands go. "Who's there," growls out Johnny. "I know how to beyblade and fight."

"You know how to fight?" Questions Enrique who is farther away from Johnny. "What type of person threatens a possible attacker with their own knowledge to beyblade."

"A beyblader," growls out Johnny as he turns and faces a far away Enrique. "How hard can fighting be?"

A very familiar group laughter fills the air close to Johnny's hearing range. Johnny and Enrique look around fast but pay close attention to detail. "Behind you," shouts out a urgent Johnny.

"Huh?" Before Enrique can turn around, Zomb smacks the back of Enrique's head with a big thick stick.

"What do you want," Johnny says in an alarming tone as Enrique falls onto the floor unconscious.

"You," says Cenotaph as he wraps Johnny in old bandages that Cenotaph no longer used. 

"Let's get going before Enrique wakes up," says Sanguinex as he taps his right foot. "We have completed step one in our kidnapping plan." 

"We have a step two," says an excited and eager Lupinex. "What is it?"

"We don't need a step two," says a calm Sanguinex. "All we need is Johnny."

Johnny lets out a grunt as Zomb throws him over his shoulders roughly. "You guys just went along with a random idea," Johnny said angrily. "Your taking me because you have nothing better to do."

"Shut up or you shall feel our wrath," yelled out Lupinex. Sanguinex flicked his finger against his little brothers forehead. "Stop."

"That is one way to see it," Sanguinex said as they picked up their speed. Johnny took in the views as they walked. "Don't worry little boy,  we will not harm you."

The Dark Bladers walk and carry Johnny for an hour, all while Johnny made a mental map. When the monster team see an old abandoned beyblade store, they walk right into it. Zomb sets down Johnny on a counter on his back.

"What are we going to do to him?" Cenotaph asks as he leans against the wall.

"A ransom note?" Sanguinex questions himself. "We can take photos of Johnny and tease his blading team that we have him?" Sanguinex paces the room as his teammates watch. "Enrique!" Sanguinex stops, "We'll send Enrique a note and clue."

"What are we going to demand from him?" Cenotaph asks eagerly.

"Leave the note to me," Lupinex said before he rushed out of the door.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Enrique slowly got up as he remembered the last thing that happened. He rubbed his head on the spot that was hit on until he sees a note on the floor. Enrique pick it up, "We are at an abandoned obsession," Enrique read the note out loud. "That makes no sense." Enrique starts walking but decides to call his cousin when he has no clue where to look.

Enrique waits on his cellphone, "What do you want," demands Jill over the phone.

"We are at an abandoned obsession," Enrique says as he starts walking faster. "I'm looking for someone and I got a clue so do you know what that clue means?"

"Your such a brainless blond," Jill's voice growls out. "They are at an abandoned building that has something to do with what they are obsessed with." Jill clicks on Enrique.

"No wonder little Jill has no friends," Enrique mumbles out out. "She's so mean."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
"What did the note say?" Sanguinex asked when Lupinex returned.

"We are at an abandoned obsession," Lupinex answers as he walks to a tied up and mouth gagged Johnny. 

"That makes no sense," Zomb says as he hands Cenotaph a camera.

"It's a great clue," Sanguinex said as he watched over Johnny. "But I don't think that Enrique is clever enough to figure it out by himself.

"We are going to take photos of Johnny and tease his blading team as a back up plan." Cenotaph said as he took the first photo of a now struggling Johnny. "I'm going to change his outfit," Cenotaph hands Sanguinex the camera.

Johnny tried harder to brake free but cannot. "Lupinex, Zomb help me make sure he doesn't run." Cenotaph said as he picked up an outfit.

Lupinex unties and ungags Johnny as Sanguinex snaps the camera. Zomb holds down a now untied Johnny as Lupinex undresses Johnny. Johnny cusses as they start dressing him up in the chosen outfit. The outfit was a pink, orange and a yellowed warm colored version of DJ Jazzman's outfit.

"Don't you look like a pretty and tough boy," Lupinex teases as the other Dark Bladers laughed.

"I hate you," Johnny growls out as Sanguinex continues to take photos. "I'm going to leave soon."

"We despise you more," Lupinex said as he holds Johnny's beyblade.

"Tie and gags him," Sanguinex says seriously. "We got what we want."

Cenotaph ties Johnny up tighter as Zomb holds Johnny down while Lupinex gags Johnny's mouth. As Johnny wiggles, squirms and thrashes, Lupinex, Zomb, Sanguinex and Cenotaph leave with Johnny's beyblade.

Johnny just wants to yell out in anger and confusion since he cannot anything.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
First Enrique checked every abandoned place that he use to go to but he did not find them. He then checked every abandoned building having to do with beyblading. "Last abandoned beyshop around so they better be here." Enrique opens the door and walks inside. "Hello, anyone here?" Enrique hears a thud and walks toword the noise. He spots Johnny on the floor so he Walks toward him. "The Dark Bladers left," Enrique untied and ungags Johnny.

"They took my Beyblade and cloths," Johnny says as he tries getting up.

"We'll find them later," Enrique says as he pushes Johnny back into sitting down. Enrique presses his forehead against Johnny's.

"They are going down when I find them." Johnny said as he relaxes. Enrique presses his lips onto a still upset Johnny.


End file.
